Dáyanaz
by Mrs. of Peter
Summary: CAPIT 4 UP! LAMENTO LA TARDANZA! Hay un 2ndo huevo, 1 desconocida lo encuentra y se lo quieren quitar ¿El rey volverá a poseerlo? ¿Y si la desconocida fuera la próxima jinete y muere? FIRST SHOT de Eragon, leanlo no se arrepentirán. Dejen reviews porfav
1. Chapter 1

-¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia de Eragon y no se mucho sobre él pero haré lo mejor posible así que no sean demasiado duros en juzgar. Apreciaría mucho que dejaran reviews con su opinión de mi historia y así irla mejorando. Ojalá les guste. )

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Un día una chica de alrededor de 17 años de edad iba caminando por el bosque dirigiéndose al río ya que su madre le había pedido que fuera por un poco de agua. Ella tenía ojos color miel, cabello castaño y una valentía que no se veía en las adolescentes de su edad. Llevaba puesto un vestido color verde bosque y unas botas cafés. En las manos llevaba cargando un balde para el agua y un morral café que colgaba de su hombro derecho.

Después de tomar cuanta agua necesitaba ya se encontraba de regreso cuando de repente escuchó un estallido y un golpe en el suelo detrás de ella, el cual izo que se asustara y botara toda el agua. Enojada recogió el balde ahora vacío y se dio la vuelta para ver la causa de tal ruido. Se encontró con algo que parecía una sandía morada.

-"¡¿Qué es esto?!". – Recogió la "sandía" y la examinó. – "¿Será una sandía? Pues si lo es ya debe de estar pasada ¡que asco!".- Acercó su nariz y no encontró ningún mal olor, le dio vueltas y no encontró ninguna mancha o abertura.

………………………………………………………………………………………

-"Señor, discúlpeme pero el huevo que quedaba también ha sido robado".

-"¡Qué!". – Gritó enfurecido el rey Galbatorix. – "¡Una simple tarea es la que te he otorgado.. y no la haz podido cumplir!!" . – Se acercó al hombre poniendo su mano en su cuello ahorcándolo. – "Veo que he cometido un error al darte el cargo de mi nueva mano derecha…". – lo alzó haciendo que se asfixiara aún más, el rostro del hombre comenzaba a perder color…

-"S.. se.. señor.."

-"¿Quién fue?"

-"Esa.. jov.. jovencita s.. señor, otr.. otra vez.. ¡Ah!". – gritó de dolor.

-"¡Sé más específico!". – Ordenó el rey.

-"... A.. Ar.. Arya.. señor". – y murió.

………………………………………………………………………………………

-"¡Eragon!". – Arya corriendo hacía él que se encontraba en el pueblo comprando algunas cosas que necesitaba.

-"¡Arya! ¿Dónde estabas?"

-"Lo he logrado, he salvado el huevo que faltaba".

-"¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Dónde está?!". – Eragon confundido al ver que sus manos estaban vacías.

-"Lo siento pero lo he tendido que trasportar también, es que estuvieron a punto de atraparme.. Pero al final pude esconderme y escapar".

-"¿Y a dónde lo haz mandado? "

………………………………………………………………………………………

-"¡Ejercito! Ordeno que me traigan de vuelta ese huevo antes de que nazca, y les advierto… ¡No toleraré más errores!"

Se escuchan vociferaciones y aullidos de parte de un grupo de bestias al escuchar el mandato de su rey.

-"Que no encuentre a su jinete, y si lo hace.. ¡MATENLO!"

Una vez más se escuchó el tumulto de bestias. Al captar su misión salieron en busca de quien sea que haya cometido el error de encontrarse el huevo…

O talvez… ¿No será un error después de todo?

………………………………………………………………………………………

-"Pues no parece estar mala así que me la llevaré. Al fin y al cabo si no me gusta siempre puedo dársela a los puercos". – Dijo colocándola en su morral dirigiéndose de nuevo al río.

Cuando de repente una flecha pasa a lado suyo incrustándose en un árbol. Después otra pasó rozándole el rostro.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

-"¡Quería mandártelo a ti! Pero tenía miedo y no estaba concentrada y…"

-"¡Arya! ¡¿Qué le haz hecho al huevo?!". – Eragon tomándola de los hombros.

-"Lo mandé a alguna parte del río Guelasis".

……………………………………………………………………………………….

La joven corrió tan rápido como podía asegurándose que no se le cayera lo que cargaba en su morral.

-"¡Dios mío, pero quiénes son… o bueno, qué son esas cosas!". – Se agachaba tratando de que no le llegara ninguna flecha. – "No mires atrás, no mire atrás". – Se repetía a sí misma.

Saltaba cercas, cruzo un pequeño río y continuó corriendo. Su balde de agua ya había quedado muy atrás en un falso intento de atinarle a una de esas bestias.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Tan pronto como terminó de pronunciar esas palabras Eragon corrió en esa dirección botando la carne que había estado cargando. Arya quiso correr detrás de él pero Eragon la detuvo.

-"Déjalo, Saphira y yo podemos". – Gritó mientras corría. – "_Saphira iré en busca de el huevo que falta, mantente cerca.". _– Llamó Eragon a su fiel dragona.

-"_Claro Eragon, sólo no te arriesgues demasiado"_

_-"¡Pero si nunca lo hago!". – _Bromeó cuando ya al fin había llegado al río. Se encontró con cientos de asquerosas bestias que corrían hacía el norte. – _"¡Saphira, creo que han encontrado el huevo! Ven, necesito llegar antes que ellos"_

………………………………………………………………………………………__

-"¡No lo puedo creer, cómo pude haber mandado el huevo sabiendo que algo podía salir mal debido a lo exhausta que estaba!"

_-"_No te sientas mal. ¡Lo salvaste!". – Dijo la amiga de Arya tratando de tranquilizarla.

-"¡Lo pude haber perdido Nelailah!". – Arya tomando una piedra del suelo y arrojándola al cielo.

Minutos después se escucha el quejido de un hombre

-"¡Auch! En el nombre de mi padre ¿qué fue eso?". – Con una mano en la cabeza asomándose para ver la causa de su golpe.

Las chicas esperaron a que el anciano se marchara para echarse a correr entre carcajadas.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_-"Aquí estoy". – _Saphira aterrizando atrás de Eragon quien corrió y la montó de inmediato y despegaron.

Volaron por encima y pudieron verla.

_-"Alguien lo ha encontrado, una muchacha. ¿Puedes alcanzarla?"_

_-"_¡Aaaaaaaahh!". – Se escucha un grito. La habían lastimado.

………………………………………………………………………………………

¿Les gustó? Espero sus reviews por favor. Estoy abierta a sugerencias u opiniones.

Sigan al pendiente de qué pasa con la chica y quién es o… ERA ella.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Hola! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Les deseo lo mejor. Por favor manden reviews. Sigan leyendo )

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-"_¡¿Qué si puedo?! Mira esto…". – _Saphira inclinándose volando hacia la chica.

Las bestias apenas habían llegado con ella y un momento antes de siquiera tocarla Saphira pasó por encima tomándola con sus patas para luego elevarse y volar lejos de ahí. La joven se encontraba inconsciente.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Arya y Nelailah se encontraban en la cabaña donde vivía Eragon esperándolo.

-"Ya se tardaron mucho". – Se quejó Arya, segundos después llegaron junto con la desconocida.

Tan pronto como los dejó, Saphira se fue. Eragon cargó a la chica y la recostó en su cama.

-"¿Quién es?". – Preguntó Arya acercándose un poco a donde ella se encontraba.

-"No lo sé, pero ella ha encontrado el huevo". – Dijo Eragon volteando a ver a Arya con reprobación.

-"¿Qué le ha ocurrido?". – Nelailah acercándose con una caja donde tenía todo tipo de plantas medicinales, antídotos, elíxires, pociones y demás…

-"Parece que el rey nos ha ganado ventaja, supo la ubicación del huevo y mandó a su ejército, ellos la hirieron."

-"No te preocupes, nosotras nos encargamos". – Nelailah comenzando a sacar las cosas de la caja y colocando todo en una mesa que se encontraba cerca junto con platos y una piedra para moler.

Eragon decidió dejarlas solas y salió a dar una caminata por los pastizales. Cansado de tanto caminar se recostó sobre ellos y dejó que sus pensamientos lo invadieran.

_-"¿Quién será ella? ¿Será la nueva jinete? Bueno quizás sólo se lo ha encontrado, no es necesario que nazca tan solo por eso. Espero se recupere, en verdad estaba sangrando gran cantidad y su piel casi no tenía color… ¿Y si ella está del lado del rey? ¿Y también quería robar el huevo? ¿O salvarlo?..."_

Eragon pasó gran parte de la tarde recostado, sólo con sus pensamientos. Cuando se dio cuenta que comenzaba a oscurecer regresó a la cabaña donde Arya ya lo esperaba sentada en una mesa construida por Eragon y colocada afuera.

-"¿Y bien, cómo se encuentra?". – Preguntó un poco angustiado.

-"La herida era muy profunda pero pudimos curarla y cerrarla, con el tiempo cicatrizará". – Arya poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él.

-"Ella está bien, en este momento se encuentra descansando y podrás verla mañana en la mañana". – Nelailah saliendo de la cabaña.

-"Muy bien". - Eragon y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Por alguna razón no podía evitar estar preocupado por ella.

Arya y Nelailah se marcharon y Eragon fue al establo donde se encontraba su caballo y se recostó en un montón de paja donde durmió toda la noche. Y mientras ésta pasaba, algo muy extraño sucedía; Eragon estaba teniendo un sueño, pero no era sólo un sueño, sino, que ése mismo lo estaba compartiendo con aquella chica de los ojos miel. Estaban soñando lo mismo en el exacto momento.

_Había mucha neblina, sólo se podía ver debido a todo el fuego que había alrededor, el pueblo se incendiaba, gente lloraba y gritaba corriendo de un lado a otro… De repente sobresalían Eragon y la desconocida de entre todo el humo, cada quien con una espada en la mano. Por momentos se alcanzaba a visualizar más lo que sucedía; Se encontraban ellos dos de pie dando cara a un ejército que se acercaba cada vez más rápido hacia ellos. Y sucedió. Ambos peleaban con toda su alma hasta que siendo arrastrados por la pelea, fueron dirigidos dentro de un gran establo, seguían pelando pero de repente notaron que todo el ejército salían de allí y les cerraban la salida. Habían caído en una trampa. Le habían prendido fuego al establo y poco a poco se iban intoxicando con el humo denso… Cuando en un instante se rompe una parte del techo en llamas, cae sobre ellos y todo colapsa…_

_-_"¡No!". – Eragon y la desconocida despertaron al mismo tiempo diciéndolo al unísono. Ambos sudaban y sus corazones les latían muy fuerte. Al tranquilizarse y ver que sólo era un sueño volvieron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Eragon se levantó temprano, se aseó y fue a ver cómo se encontraba la chica del cabello castaño. Tocó la puerta de su habitación y ella le dijo que podía pasar.

Ya se encontraba despierta y al decir verdad parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo de haberlo hecho. Su cabello estaba húmedo lo que indicaba que se había duchado, llevaba el mismo vestido verde bosque y su morral se encontraba en una silla a un lado.

Al verla por primera vez, es decir; sin sangrar, conciente y con color en sus mejillas, no pudo mencionar palabra alguna. Se veía tan hermosa aún estando tan sencilla parecía tener una belleza natural y se sintió como un tonto al no haberlo notado la verdadera primera vez que la vio. No sabía por qué pero sentía una conexión muy fuerte con ella, con la desconocida.

-"Emm... Hola". – Dijo la chica pasando su mano enfrente al rostro de Eragon como en un intento de hacerlo reaccionar ya que se le había quedando viendo sin mencionar palabra.- "¿Te encuentras bien?".

-"¿Qué? ¡Oh… sí! Lo siento. Eh… Mucho gusto mi nombre es Eragon". – Dijo estrechándole la mano.

-"Así que tu eres Eragon, el gusto el mío. Mi nombre es Dáyanaz".

-"¿Ycómo te sientes?".

-"Me duele un poco y no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo". – Colocando una mano en su costado donde se situaba la herida.- "Pero puedo seguir con mis actividades".

-"Me alegro". – Dijo Eragon con una gran sonrisa.

-"Quería agradecerte, Nelailah me contó que tú me salvaste".

-"¿Te contó cómo?".

-"Pues al decir verdad no, y no se me ocurrió preguntar. ¿Por qué?".

-"No, nada en especial".

-"Así que tu eres Eragon, e escuchado hablar mucho de ti". -Eragon se sonrojó.- "Lamento decirlo pero me cuesta mucho trabajo creer que tengas un dragón".

-"Pues será que en realidad tengo UNA dragona". –Bromeo un poco. –"Pero bueno, no creo que sigas con esa idea mucho tiempo". – Eragon sonriendo sentándose en una silla cercana.

-"¿Por qué dices eso?".

-"Primeramente por el huevo. ¿Dónde lo tienes?".

-"¿Huevo? ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a la sandía?". – Dáyanaz tomando su morral y sacando lo que tenía dentro.

-"¡¿Sandía?!". – Eragon soltó una carcajada. – Pero si es un huevo de dragón.

-"No, no lo es". – Dijo examinándolo. - "No puede ser".

-"Si puede, y ahora tiene que encontrar a su jinete".

-"¿Jinete? Mira para mí todo eso es como una simple leyenda. No es posible que…"

-"¡¿De lado de quién estas?!".

-"De los vardenos".

-"Entonces es ilógico. Ya me conociste a mí, ya viste que no soy una leyenda. Lo que quiere decir que los dragones…".

-"Yo no creo en drag… ¡Ah!". – El huevo estaba empezando a quebrarse. Dáyanaz saltó de la impresión. Eragon estaba sorprendido. El huevo terminó de romperse dejando salir a un pequeño dragón morado.

-"Pues deberías, porque ellos creen en ti".

……………………………………………………………………………………

Sí lo sé, está un poco sencillo este capítulo, pero no se preocupen que se pondrá cada vez más interesante. Ahora me encontraba haciendo varias cosas a la vez y no podía concentrarme en la historia pero tengan paciencia y sigan leyendo y mandando sus reviews. Es muy importante para mí su opinión ) Muchas gracias a los que ya no la han hecho.

¡Sigan leyendo! ;) Gracias por todo. Y de nuevo Feliz año Nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

_-"¡Hola! Perdón por tardarme en actualizar pero me encontraba un poco ocupada. _

_Espero que se la hayan pasado de maravilla en estas fiestas._

_No tengo más que agradecerles por sus reviews y pedirles que sigan leyendo y sigan mandando sus reviews con sus opiniones, sugerencias o lo que quieran ya que ellas me ayudan a mejorar mi historia y me motivan para seguir escribiendo. Gracias ."-_

_-A partir de ahora ya no escribiré en negritas ya que uno de ustedes me escribió pidiéndomelo y si ustedes dicen yo lo hago. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El dragoncito se dirigió a ella, quien se encontraba de rodillas.

-"¡Impresionante!". – Dáyanaz sorprendida acercándose a él. – "Es hermoso".

-"Tocalo".

-"¡Aaah!". – y así lo izo. Ella miró la palma de su mano y notó una cicatriz.- "¿Pero qué…?"

-"Ahora ya están unidos o… unidas". – Eragon sonriendo. Tomó la mano de Dáyanaz y se asombró. Su cicatriz no era como la de él o como las de los anteriores jinetes. La suya tenía forma de la letra "D" y se encontraba en el centro de la palma de su mano. –"¿Cómo es que la tuya es diferente?".

-"¿Diferente? Haber déjame ver la tuya". – Dáyanaz y tomó la mano extendida de Eragon y notó la diferencia. "Puede ser que la marca de cada jinete sea diferente".

-"No porque no sólo yo tengo esta marca, también la tenía…". – Eragon se quedó callado al recordar a su viejo amigo y maestro. – "…otros jinetes. Tenemos que ir a ver a Saphira, ven". Se levantó y le tendió su mano a para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

-"¿Quién es Saphira?". – Poniéndose de pie.

-"Mi dragona". – Dijo orgulloso.

-"¿Dragona? ¿Es hembra?". – Dáyanaz emocionada.

-"Sí y apuesto a que se llevarán muy bien. Vallamos a verle, de seguro ella sabe acerca de todo esto y te explicará todas tus dudas".

-"Bien, pero antes que nada hay algo que tengo que decirte".

-"¿Qué cosa?".

-"Quiero pedirte disculpas por no haberte creído antes. Es que tú no sabes la infancia que he tenido y pues tuve mis razones como para dudar de tus palabras. Pero ahora sé que ninguna de ellas es cierta".

Eragon sonrió tanto que sentía cómo sus mejillas se entumecían. ¿Cómo era que esa chica que acababa de conocer lo hiciera sentir tan bien?

-"No hay problema". –La miró por unos segundos.- "Ahora vallamos con Saphira". –Le tomó la mano y sintió como el color sus mejillas subía de tono, así que se volteaba seguido y hacía como si hubiera tosido como intento de que ella no lo notara.

Salieron de la cabaña con su dragón corriendo detrás de ellos y se detuvieron.

-"¿Dónde está?". –Dáyanaz volteando en busca de ella.

-"Espera, ya llegará".

-"¿Pero qué dices?".

Y en ese momento llega Saphira aterrizando a un lado de ella. Eragon la había llamado desde que él mencionó que debían ir con ella.

-"Es hermosa".- Dáyanaz admirándola.

-"_Hola Eragon. ¿Cómo se encuentra?"._

_-"Adolorida, pero bien"._

_-"_¿Cómo es que sabía que tenía que venir? ¿Cómo la llamaste? ¿Y por qué te le quedas viendo?".

-_"Veo que es un poco curiosa".- _Saphira sonriendo.

Eragon ríe.

-"¿Por qué te ríes?".

-"_¿Dónde está el huevo?".- _Preguntó Saphira.

Eragon se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera ver el hermoso dragoncito color morado.

-_"¡¿Ella también?!".- _Saphira sorprendida.- "Así que es el destino que el jinete tiene que encontrar su dragón".

-"¡Eragon, explícame por Dios santo!".- exigió la chica que lo único que veía era a un muchacho y a una dragona viéndose sin decir palabra.

-"_Eragon yo creo k esa sería una muy buena idea y lo que no puedas explicar yo te ayudo y le dices".- _Saphira.

-"Lo siento primero te presento a Saphira".- señalando a su dragona.

Saphira hizo una reverencia inclinando su cabeza y Dáyanaz devolvió al gesto.

-"Un placer conocerte".

-"_El placer es mío".- _Saphira.

-"Dice que el placer es suyo. Una cosa que debes saber es que los dragones y sus jinetes se comunican con el pensamiento. Por esa razón tú no la puedes escuchar, aunque seas una jinete sólo escuchas a tu respectivo dragón".- le explicó Eragon.

-"Asombroso… Eragon pregúntale sobre mi cicatriz".

-"¡Oh, sí! _Saphira, la cicatriz de ella es diferente a la mía. ¿Por qué?"._

_-"Dejame verla"._

_-_"Quiere verla".- Dáyanaz asintió y extendió su mano dejándole ver a la dragona la palma de su mano.

-"¡_No puede ser! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Es ella, ella es la elegida!"._

_-"¿Qué, a qué te refieres Saphira?"._

_-"Verás Eragon si se estuvo esperando por el jinete que puede regresar la era de los dragones y jinetes más se ha esperado aún más por aquél o bueno, aquella jinete que tuviera el poder suficiente para acabar con la fuerzas del mal. Ella no es sólo una jinete, ella es quien nos salvará a todos. Por eso tiene su propia marca en la mano, por eso no es igual a la tuya ni a la de ningún otro"._

_-"¿Ella? Pero si hace unos minutos ni siquiera creía en los dragones"._

_-"Esas son ideas que le ponen en la cabeza, ideas con la que crece y mantiene en su memoria mas no en su corazón. Y déjame decirte que es un gran honor conocerla. ¿Puedes explicárselo?"._

_-"Claro".- _Asintió Eragon aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ha dicho?".- Viendo la cara de Eragon.

-"Tienes que saber muchas cosas Dáyanaz".

-"Pues dime".

Eragon pasó la mañana hasta el atardecer contándole a la "elegida" todo lo que Saphira le había contado más unas cuantas cosas más que le preguntaron a la dragona.

Conforme la noche llegaba comenzaba a hacer frío y Dáyanaz tan sólo llevaba puesto su vestido. La chica comenzó a titiritar y entraron a la cabaña de Eragon quien despidió a Saphira y le prestó a la joven una manta para mantenerse caliente.

Eragon encendió fuego a una leña que tenía en una chimenea que se situaba enfrente de la mesa donde come. Ambos optaron por sentarse en el piso. Eragon volteó a verla i no pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos miel que resplandecían con el fuego.

-"_Dios, cómo es que ella me hace sentir de esta manera. Apenas la conozco pero siento como si fuera d e toda la vida".- _Pensaba aquél chico que moría de ganas de conocerla más a fondo, de estar con ella y nunca separarse.

Dáyanaz notó la mirada de Eragon más no le incomodó en lo absoluto. Al decir verdad él le agradaba bastante. Él para ella era como una clase de héroe, aún sabiendo que ella era la verdadera elegida y por tan largo tiempo esperada, él era como un guardián dispuesto a luchar a cualquier costa. Ella notó cómo su cabello rubio resaltaba con las llamas del fuego que los mantenía libres de frío. Algo la hacía querer acercarse más a él, por alguna extraña razón se sentía conectada con él y debía saber por qué.

En esos momentos ambos sentían una conexión inexplicable, sentían la necesidad de estar con el otro, de saberlo todo uno del otro y de estar juntos. Y cuando sus cuerpos finalmente habían reaccionado y estaban a punto de juntarse…

-"¡Eragon!".- Arya había llegado y entrado súbitamente. Ella al verlos sentados uno junto al otro enfrente de la chimenea no pudo evitar un sentimiento de desprecio hacía "la elegida". Arya, desde que había conocido a Eragon había tenido sentimientos por él, más no había surgido nada entre ellos hasta ese momento y la princesa no había perdido las esperanzas.

-"Veo que se siente mucho mejor".- Arya con un aire de cinismo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie.

-"Sí, quiere agradecerte por todo lo que hicieron por mí".- Dáyanaz acercándose a ella tendiéndole una mano.

Arya simplemente se quedó mirando a su mano.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?".- Eragon al ver que no había devuelto el gesto.

-"¡¿Yo?! Estoy perfectamente, solamente viene para ver cómo se encontraba. Veo que está de lo mejor así que me iré".- Arya y se voltea.

Dáyanaz bajó la mano y volteó a ver a Eragon confundida.

-"¡Espera!".- Eragon, y ella se detuvo cuando ya iba en la puerta.- "¿Qué ocurre contigo? Ella sólo quería agradecerte".

-"Y lo hizo".- y se marchó azotando la puerta.

-"Lo lamento, no sé qué le ocurre".

-"Yo creo tener una idea. ¿Es tu novia o algo parecido?".

-"¿Qué? No, sólo somos amigos".

-"Si bueno, no creo que ella esté muy de acuerdo con eso".

-"No, no te preocupes, puede ser que solo…".- Eragon se dirigió a tomarle la mano.

-"¡¡Aaaaaaahhhh!!".- Ambos gritaron al unísono cuando se tomaron de las manos y una cicatriz tocó la otra.

Una luz brillante emergía de sus manos unidas. Cuando la luz cesó se separaron y cayeron inconscientes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_-Ya que en un tiempo no actualicé ahora decidí escribir un poco más_.

_¿Qué fue esa luz?_

_¿Qué pasará con ellos?_

¿Por qué Arya actúa así?

_Espero haya sido de si agrado. Sigan leyendo y mandando sus reviews. Que les vaya muy bien. Gracias. Adiós._-


	4. Chapter 4

¡Lo siento mucho! Discúlpenme por tardar tanto tiempo en subir el otro capítulo pero he estado ocupada con mis estudios. Pero heme aquí de nuevo, por supuesto no podría fallarles. Una vez más les agradezco infinitamente por sus reviews y continúo pidiéndoles que sigan leyéndome y sigan mandando sus reviews con sus opiniones, sugerencias o lo que quieran, ya que así me ayudan a ser mejor cada día. Me halagó en especial uno de Uds. (Jimena) que para su opinión mis capítulos llegan a ser más interesantes que los mismos libros. Muchas gracias por todo créanme que ustedes son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Respecto a la persona que me preguntó la edad de Arya le boy a tener que fallar porque no estoy muy segura de ese dato aún, lo siento. Ahora sin más demoras…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ambos entraron en una clase de sueño, uno que era compartido por los dos.

_Imágenes iban y venían, no se podían apreciar las cosas claramente, mas se alcanzaban a distinguir ciertas personas. Se encontraban en el castillo de Galbatorix, Eragon y Dáyanaz tomados de la mano y bastante mal heridos, con sus dragones tumbados en el suelo ya sin mucha fuerza. Y sus miradas, miradas de cansancio, desprecio y dolor, se enfocaban en aquél rey que lo único que supo traer y dirigir fue muerte, aquél rey que nunca debió de ser llamado de tal manera. Él se encontraba de pie con su espada en una mano y una gran sonrisa cínica en el rostro. Alrededor todo se encontraba ya destruido, habían personas y bestias tendidas en el suelo por doquier._

_Ése era el momento que tanto habían esperado, en ese momento tanto como Galbatorix como Eragon y Dáyanaz corren a su encuentro cuando de pronto una luz resplandece toda la escena y despiertan…_

Los jinetes abren los ojos y sienten como si les faltara el aire, se paran con la ayuda del otro mientras respiran agitadamente.

-"¿Tu también…?".- Dáyanaz confundida.

-"Sí…".- Eragon sobándose los ojos con las manos.

-"¿Crees que en verdad eso halla sido…?"

-"Nuestro futuro".- los dos al unísono.

Ambos se quedaron mirando uno al otro por unos momentos, no podían encontrar las palabras correctas para decirse.

-"_Así que ésta es la razón por la cual me siento tan apegado a ella".- Eragon adentrando en sus pensamientos._

_-"Esto puede significar que nuestro futuro sea luchar juntos y… ¿estar juntos? ¿Esa será la razón por la cual siento que lo conozco desde siempre?"._

-"Anoche… tuve un sueño en el que tú i yo.."

-"Quedábamos atrapados en un establo en llamas".- lo interrumpió Dáyanaz.

-"¿¡Tú también lo tuviste!? ¿Qué está pasando, qué es ésta conexión que hay entre nosotros?.- Preguntó Eragon acercándose a ella.

-"No lo sé".- dijo al voltearse en dirección a la chimenea, confundida.

Eragon se acerca con cuidado, temeroso de que alguna otra cosa pase al tacarla, y pone una mano en el hombro de la chica que titiritaba de frío.

-"¡Mi madre! Ella no sabe.. ella debe estarse preguntando dónde me encuentro, debe de estar muy preocupada.." .- dijo la chica alejándose de Eragon y tomando su morral de una silla.

-"Te acompaño.." .- Tratando de acercarse pero ella volvió a dar pasos atrás.

-"¡No!" .- grito la chica nerviosa.- "No, emm.. gracias, pero no.. además y si ella me viera llegando tan tarde con un chico, no no no" .- dijo ocultando su cara como quien miente y no quiere ser descubierto.- "Te veré mañana aquí.."

-"Yo podría ayudar a explicar a tus padres esto.." .- dudoso de que lo que decía la chica fuera verdad.

El dragoncito, que había estado comiendo unos pedazos de carne que se le habían dado junto con un cuenco con leche tibia, corre a los pies de su dueña. La cara de "la elegida" se llenó de angustia.

-"Mi madre.. no sé cómo reaccionará, ella nunca a creído en los dragones y el pensar que yo de hecho fuera una jinete y además.."

-"La elegida".- Eragon sonriéndole, mas ella no devolvió el gesto, más que nada la idea parecía abrumarle.

-"Yo conozco a mi madre, yo se lo diré... por mi cuenta."

-"Tan siquiera déjame llevarte a tu casa o cerca de ella, ya está muy oscuro y no es seguro, menos si quieres cruzar el bosque sola y con un dragoncito que tanto es buscado.".- Dirigiéndose de nuevo cerca de la chica de cabello castaño con esperanzas de que ella no se alejase de nuevo.- "No sería bueno que Galbatorix se enterara de que "_su" _último huevo ya se haya abierto ante otra persona quitándole la oportunidad de ser jinete de nuevo y quitándole la oportunidad de ser "el elegido" para gobernar de manera total ante todos.

-"Incompetentes… ¡No puede ser que no puedan con un niño!".- Dijo Galbatorix a si mismo mientras se encontraba en su gran silla a la que él le gustaba llamar "trono". – "Espero que ésta vez no me fallen, he mandado a cada bestia, cada hombre a mi servicio… ¡Eso tiene que ser suficiente! .- Grito exasperado, se encontraba solo en su castillo, había mandado hasta a sus guardias de seguridad por la rabia de que su ejército no sea capaz de capturar un huevo y un chica, o un chico y su dragón.

A unos kilómetros de donde se hallaba situada la cabaña de Eragon, se encontraba una casucha bastante chica donde un mujer de avanzada edad afligida lloraba de preocupación y miedo…

Queriendo salir de su terreno pero temerosa de que algo o alguien pueda salir de repente.

Había escuchado muchos ruidos al atardecer, ruidos que parecían pertenecer a criaturas, pero definitivamente no eran humanos. Parecía una manada enfurecida lo cual hizo que se encerrara y apagara toda luz que hubiera para no llamar ningún tipo de atención, pero al final ella sabía que esas criaturas no podían ser mas que las que estaban al mando de aquél dictador.

-"Emm… está bien, me acompañarás pero serían conveniente que yo entrara primera a mi casa y esperaras hasta que yo te dijera que puedes pasar… ¿Está bien?".- Dáyanaz nerviosa aún tratando de estar lo más lejos posible de Eragon, quien la veía con preocupación.

-"¿Estas bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?".- Eragon esta vez sin moverse de donde estaba.

-"Estoy bien, solo… un poco mareada, tu sabes... yo creo que es la herida…" .-Dijo mirando hacía el fuego que ardía fuertemente, tratando de sonar lo mas segura posible pero Eragon sabía perfectamente que todo eso era mentira. Pero él no quería hacerla hablar de "eso" que tanto la inquietaba, tan siquiera no esa noche, así que sólo asintió, apagó el fuego de la chimenea, se puso un suéter y se dirigió junto con ella y su dragoncito hacía la afuera de la cabaña.

-"¿Te sientes bien como para caminar? Es que le he dicho s Saphira que se tomara un descanso y fuera a volar a donde quiera, claro, en lo más discreto posible".- Eragon empezando a caminar junto a ella y su pequeño dragón, el cual emitió un bufido con en señal de reprobación, dado que pues de hecho poseía un extremidades ahún muy cortas.

Ambos jinetes rieron juntos y al callar se ruborizaron. Así como iban adentrándose al bosque.

-"Sí, no hay problema, si llega a cansarse lo cargaré".- Dáyanaz mirando a el dragoncito con mucha ternura.

Eragon sonrió a tal gesto de verla reír mas seguido, le gustaba cómo era tan gentil mas había mucho misterio en ella…

De repente…

-"¡Espera! ¿Oíste eso?".- susurró la chica al otro jinete. Ambos cesaron de caminar. Hasta el dragón se quedó quieto.

Se habían escucha ruidos entre los arbustos y parecía haber movimiento entre los árboles. Sentían como si los estuvieran espiando…

-"Nos han estado siguiendo…".- Eragon poniéndose enfrente de la chica que tanto le preocupaba como signo de protección.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

º..¡Ahí está! Por fin el cuarto capítulo que tanto tardé en publica, mis disculpas de nuevo. Prometo publicar mas seguido, de verdad. Espero por sus reviews con sus opinión y propuestas. Gracias por todo. Que están de lujo y espero hayan tenido un verano excelente. Me despido por esta ocación. ..º


End file.
